User talk:FloatingInDarkness
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Wolfgang Charon Kulinsky page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 02:09, 18 April 2012 Category:Entry Level First Warning OK this is your first verbal warning for making a huge scene in chat today. Please fix your attidue or you may receive a temporary block. Please read our Policies if you are confused about anything, or contact an admin. [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 02:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit Hey Float, I edited your badge a little. Don't worry, I just added a little at the end plus added it to the categories. Hope you're not mad about it or anything. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) you used the wrong templatye in our discussion on michael kraven's page OceanKing 20:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you a guy or a girl OceanKing 16:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) why does it matter FloatingInDarkness 16:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) It doesnt i just thought i would ask OceanKing 16:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *shrugs* boy girl I feel its just determined by genetics. Phycologically speaking you determine (meaning your parents) whether you'r a boy or girl. FloatingInDarkness 16:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay than how about this are you phisically speaking and i mean phisically speaking as in body a boy or a girl. OceanKing 23:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) oh have you posted *thought she her gender on profile* So your a girl OceanKing 11:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) image The image you are using for your charater's WB, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Picture_27.png is already in use by Lore for their charie Lucia Price so you'll have to use a different image RP? Hey wanna rp? My internet's glitching so I can't get to chat. Goodbyes Begin every journey 04:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure who/where? FloatingInDarkness 04:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) JAck Schultz.. New charrie? :) Goodbyes Begin every journey 04:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Drunk scene :) With Irina Ok then. So to the forest? you post first. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) yeah and post on Irina's page. FloatingInDarkness 05:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you post in the forest? Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Forest/Deep Forest FloatingInDarkness 05:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Float, how do I respong to Fallen's post in the forest?? :/ Goodbyes Begin every journey 03:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, also, I'd like you to have this: --⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 23:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) page Think I fixed your other page as well :) Btw, I posted on Cole, in case you didn't see. "I need you to teach me [[User_talk:RubyRose|'How to trust you.' ღ"]] 04:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) rp you left chat so I'm not sure if you got my message or not, but after we finish the coffee rp, how about the park? I can use Ivona if you want and you can use Aubin. "I need you to teach me [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'How to trust you.' ღ"]] 22:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) soul Le congrats! Also i posted at the park in case chu did not see, }} for chu: can you reply on Belle Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 17:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I've posted on Belle but i cant reply after you today since i gotta go but i'll reply when i can (hopefully tomorrow) Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 18:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) can you please reply on Belle Zarola Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 11:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey mocha is on so if you are on get on chat.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 22:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) New Hey Float its HG i just remembered that i forgot to tell you that i wanted my page coded in the new style :P srry i didnt say tht b4 Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 21:12, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:RP I posted. Thanks! Oh, and here: reserved Nyx kid pic you can't use that pic it is use for Lyle Olvera a little something 23:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up, a rule has been added and it has been decided by Bachie, Lottie, and I that the animal nymphs will NOT be allowed to be demigods before. They have a back history, which will be copy and pasted from, and you may add to it. hey can you please rely on belle and sorry it took me so long to reply i havnt been able to go online Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 13:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) images Don't forget you need to change the pics for Luther, as well as the fact that you can only have 3 perm reserved images, and any more than 3 can only be reserved for up to 2 weeks replyed on Belle, sorry it tok me so long. i wasnt able to get onlin til today Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 15:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Hi, First of all, thank you for coding my characters' pages but can you change the font color? I forgot. Can you change it rather into colors that are visible for the eyes to see? Like white? thanks! MOONOWL (talk) 09:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL posted just so you know, i posted on Blade ;) ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 23:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey I'm updating the user/character forum, and just wanted to confirm what we have listed for you for characters. We have listed: #Luna Francesca Williams (Ares) #Luther Amery (Dionysus) #Irina Yeltsin (Dionysus) #Jack Schultz (Eris) #Aubin Treman (Nemesis) #David "Wolf" Walker (Hades) #Autumn Rose Necropolis (Melinoe, Counts as Minor) #Jacqueline Martinez #Cole Treman #Blake Goldenstien Is this correct? Just wondering if you wanted to continue that rp at the cliffs or start a new one with Cole/Ivona? no chat? Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤06:24,24/8/2012 Roleplay Adventure Group Contest Please remember to make your page for the Roleplay Adventure Group Contest ASAP! ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 10:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 01:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I figure you deserve this, even though I haven't given one of these away in a very long time and to only a few people. Flamefang (talk) 23:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) cuz I have fixed my history Mzdramatica843 (talk) 20:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Badge Rose Underground Sorry, there was a misunderstanding aon my part about it so I just decided not to make it. Sorry, I didn't really say anything. Dumb people Don't Survive 00:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Hey Float, Actually, I will be here a few times only. This week probably I'll be online. The next week, I'll be here a few times only. I'll go skippingly inactive. You may still comment on my claim. Thanks, [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 06:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl Hurry Hey Floatzie, I'm just wondering how do you exactly code pages? Can I learn? Or can you at least tell where you learned? Thanks for the previous help by the way. Oh and I will be a bit of inactive next week so and I'm planning to join the Character Poetry Contest and I'm planning to use Artheine because she's a bit by far the best. And I even made the poem or sonnet already! So can you guys start commenting on it? And claim it by Saturday? I think I won't be here next week you see. And on the other weeks but I'll be online on a few minutes only. Please? Thanks! [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 08:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl I need to talk to you... LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but I'd like to talk y'know, face to face? Skype or PM or something. Can you message me the times you'll be online Friday 5th and Saturday 6th? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 05:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I can't get on at 3:30, can you stay on until like one am? If I'm not online by 1:30am log off. I'll try and be online. Okay? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Miggy Badge Hi, I'm new here and really new to role playing on a wikia so I just had a question. I'm trying to make a claim, and I saw it said to have 3 different gods in mind. So I picked three gods but I came up with histories and personalities for each character. I dont want all three but i couldn't think of a history and personality that would fit for all three gods so I wanted to put all of them and hopefully have one chosen. Is that ok?Rathyoro (talk) 03:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll see what I can do, thanks for the help. The Fate of Metals - Option One Changes Attention! For those of you who voted on the Fate of Metals vote, please take into consideration the changes in option one of the vote: *As Stygian Iron did not only slow down the reforming of monsters, but also consume the essence of anyone effected, Stygian Iron will become off limits in general, once subjected to option one. Hello My Loverly SO, my laptop is literally dead. I'll have to talk to you via chat or IM, the computers I'm using as a sub. don't have skype. I'm so sorry, it'll be fixed soon, I promise :) Can we talk about stuff and the twin demigod contest via IM? talk to you soon ~ Caitlin/Owlz LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 16:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh I forgot to say, I have an idea for the twin demigod thing, can you come about 1:30pm your time tomorrow (Sat. 13th), and IM me your top three female gods? I'll write the history as soon as we've got a god :) LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 19:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) I'm working on le twin's history but I need chu to write your charrie's personality etc. LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 17:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I got a message that said I wasn't logged in when I made a claim, but I fixed it. I'm sorry. Legolas of the Woodland Realm (talk) 23:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Want to have the twins at campdo the a while, change their age or have them fight of monsters loads? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 10:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Please Please Please Please please please do Felix's personality and appearance, i don't wanna get dq'd. :( Luv ya. LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to put the Spence Turnbull (talk) 06:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) on my claiming page is there a way it can still work or a way i can fix it. Spence Turnbull (talk) 06:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I posted on Aubin's page. I could've gone to chat and told you, but I think I'm to shy >< Sorry! Wings are made to fly! 06:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Ive fixed mine GMKH99 (talk) 21:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) any better? GMKH99 (talk) 21:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ethan Sands I changed him (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) is mine ok now? GMKH99 (talk) 22:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) do you think mine is fixed is mine fixed? please say it isGMKH99 (talk) 11:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Slay's Badge Hey hun, we've made our Epic RP thing like 2 days ago and are alreayd rp;ing? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Epic_Roleplay_Contest/_Karma#Quest LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 17:45, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ERpC Question I just need to clarify something. Would the page for the Epic Roleplay Contest that you said needed to be made be the page where we do the actual rp'ing/quest? If yes, then we've already made it. If not, could you explain further to me what the page is? Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) i would like to join a group Star 77 (talk) 03:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC)star 77 Star 77 (talk) 03:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The Swordsman,The Knife thrower, The Throat Ripper,The Brutal One, and The Rebel 23:52, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Come back! Curious Hi! I'm TheNephilims, Nephy for short. How do you welcome me so fast? So curious about that everytime they do that. TheNephilims (talk) 08:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, I got a question, how do you go up levels? Is it by how much time you spent on the wiki or how long since you made a accout? Because if it's the second one, then I should be level 2, but I am level 1... Koalaaipom (talk) 23:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thx! Koalaaipom (talk) 23:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) New Pics Floaty! I finally got new pics of Marvel! XP Marvel Carleson --->Chu think its good? :3 Yaaay, Luther doesn't have any look alike now. (even though they're the same model xP) Heyo http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/18274_392053670879123_1693687105_n.jpg